This invention relates to a portable terminal device carried by an individual to a site to transmit and/or receive data to and from a central unit through a telephone line or other communication means originating at the site.
More particularly, the invention relates to a portable terminal device which can be carried by a solicitor to a customer site to transmit and/or receive data to and from a central unit through a telephone set at the customer site to refer goods and prepare an agreement with and confirm an order by a customer.
In a further respect, the invention relates to a portable terminal device including a briefcase of unusually lightweight, sturdy construction which, by efficiently absorbing forces generated by a blow against the briefcase, protects electronic components carried in the briefcase.
In another respect, the invention relates to a lightweight compact portable terminal device which reproduces with high resolution on a screen data entered in the terminal device.
In still a further respect, the invention relates to a portable terminal device which permits data to be rapidly entered in the memory of the portable terminal device without the utilization of conventional keyboard data entry systems.
In yet a further respect, the invention relates to a portable terminal device which permits an order confirmation to be printed on a multiple page business form.
During a normal sales call, a solicitor takes an order and, after leaving the office of the customer, files at the solicitor's place of business a document containing information concerning the order. After receiving this document, the solicitor's company then prepares a multiple sheet order document. One of the sheets of the order document is forwarded to the customer as confirmation of the customer's order. The other sheets of the document are utilized in processing the order. This process for taking and confirming a customer's order provides ample chance for transcription errors during transfer of information from the solicitor's document to the company order document. Such transfer of information is typically accomplished by a clerk utilizing a word processor or other machine in which a keyboard is utilized to enter information. Keyboard operators incorrectly enter an average of 15% of data being transcribed.
Portable terminal systems are well known in the art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,970 to Okano et al. Such prior art terminal systems have various practical disadvantages. Information often is entered in prior art terminal systems with a keyboard. As noted above, a substantial portion of information is incorrectly transcribed when a keyboard is utilized. In addition, many attorneys, doctors and other professionals for whom a portable terminal unit could be useful have an aversion to utilizing keyboards, feeling that keyboards are for use by secretaries and other less qualified clerical personnel.
A further disadvantage of prior art portable terminal systems is that they normally do not contain impact printers because of the weight and bulk of such printers. Consequently, prior art terminal systems are provided with printers which form inscriptions on a small strip of paper but which cannot produce a multiple sheet business form or cannot print out a format on a conventional 8.5.times.11 inch piece of paper. The capacity of portable terminal systems to only print data on small strips of paper makes analysis of data entered in the terminals more difficult.
Finally, a substantial portion of the weight of existing portable terminal systems is comprised of the container in which the microprocessor and other electronic components comprising the terminal system are housed. In order to properly house and protect such components, the container is often fabricated from aluminum or other relatively strong, dense, rigid materials.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide an improved portable terminal device which would provide data input means acceptable to physicians, lawyers and other professional, would be of unusually lightweight and compact construction, would enable data to be displayed with high resolution on sheets of standard sized paper, and would permit data stored in the terminal to be displayed by projecting light on a relatively large, high resolution, collapsible screen carried in the terminal device.